The Beat Of Ron&Hermione
by Kheartsgirl
Summary: Well Ron&Hermione just keep dancin' around their feelings so I might as well put some music to it.
1. Crush

David Archuleta - Crush

I hung up the phone tonight,  
>something happened for the first time, deep inside<br>It was a rush, what a rush  
>Cause the possibility that you would ever<br>Feel the same way about me  
>It's just too much, just too much<br>Why do I keep running from the truth  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know

Hmm...so it all started out with a simple crush on a special person who had been my best friend ever so willingly since we were eleven. I mean just the thought of ever being with her makes me get wet or go really hard in a jiffy,but what I didn't seem to understand was the reason why I didn't really notice she was a girl in that sort of way until now at least. I mean I always knew she was apart of the female species,but what I didn't know was that she could have such an amazing effect on me.

Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
>All that we could be, Where this thing could go<br>Am I crazy or falling in love  
>Is it real or just another Crush<br>Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
>Are you holding back, like the way I do<br>Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away, going away<p>

You know I always wondered what it would be like to ask her out,I mean would she reject me or come flying into my arms. Well at least I know one thing and that is if she does somehow reject me I know it won't ruin our friendship,well at least I hope so. Oh brilliant just brilliant she's the prettiest thing on earth and I can't even imagine what I'd feel if she turned me down even in the nicest of ways. Well I know she'll always be right by my side whenever I need her.

Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging  
>Spending time girl, are we just friends<br>Is there more, is there more  
>See it's a chance we've gotta take<br>Cause I believe we can make this into  
>Something that will last, last forever, forever<p>

So the next morning as I woke up I kept thinking of what I could possibly say to her and thought of nothing so what did I do you ask I improvised what else. Oh ,God I thought as I looked her in Complete admiration she's everything I'm not,I mean she's perfect in every way. God oh, God why does she have to intimidate so? Dear,God she's the most dazzling creature on planet earth and yet I can't describe how beautiful she is in every way.

First her lips I mean they're so angel like yet so inviting and secondly I love her eyes because they're so chocolaty brown I can almost taste them and let's not forget to mention her adorable mass of bushy brown hair. I mean it's just so all over the place but I love it. Hey listen up,do you want to know my favorite part of all? I love her curvy body because it's so appetizing. It's like an undiscovered place that has yet to be explored with secret passage ways and buried treasure yet to be discovered. It's like a dream vacation in Heaven and Wonderland. I can't wait to go there someday!

Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
>All that we could be, Where this thing could go<br>Am I crazy or falling in love  
>Is it real or just another crush<br>Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
>Are you holding back, like the way I do<br>Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away, going away<p>

Well it's not a risk or a chance if you don't take one when it's offered,then again it could possibly ruin our friendship and I'd hate to see that happen. I wonder what will happen if I don't make good use of this amazing opportunity heading towards me,I mean I can Either dodge it, pass it on to someone else (Not Likely)or make a nice catch. Well you see here's the thing usually most great opportunities that come my way I screw them up as always and I can't possibly catch anything anyone passes to me and it just falls out of my hands like soap in the shower. Not Literally.

Why do I keep running from the truth  
>All I ever think about is you<br>You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
>And I just got to know<p>

You know what else I love about her? I love the fact that she's too damn smart for her own good.

Well I guess the only thing left to do is to tell her how I feel about her. (Finally.)

Sigh...I'm so screwed.

Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
>All that we could be, Where this thing could go<br>Am I crazy or falling in love  
>Is it really just another crush<br>Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
>Are you holding back, like the way I do<br>Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
>But I know this crush ain't going away, going away<p> 


	2. Greenlight

John Legend ft. Andre 3000 - Green Light

Give me the Green light  
>Give me just one night<br>I'm ready to go right now  
>I'm ready to go right now<p>

I'm ready to go right now  
>I'm ready to go right now<p>

Great now I think I'm ready to ask her out on a real date. God,oh God what am I going to say to her? Oh I know. I'll tell her how great she looks and everything and how when the moon shines or the sunlight shines through the window how it really brings out the color of her chocolate brown eyes. Okay stay cool Ron, stay cool. Ooh I desperately need a shower pronto!

So as soon as Ron got in the shower he washed his fiery red hair with a magical shampoo called Vanilla Mist which immediately strengthens your hair and keeps it healthy for a long period of time until it wears off on it's own. He washed everywhere including his abs and feet. Well ever since the summer after fifth year he started working out and had suddenly become more muscular quite to his liking. When he got out of the hot shower he put on his favorite olive green sweater vest and some muggle jeans along with a nice pair of green muggle shoes called vans. He put on some muggle hair gel and neatly brushed his hair back into place.

I see you move, I'm checking your smile  
>Working your back like it's going out of style<br>Shake just a little bit faster  
>Shake just a little now girl<br>Dying to meet you, so lets mess around  
>I've got an obsession of us getting down<br>Come just a little bit closer  
>I just need permission so just...<p>

As soon as he finished getting dressed and doing his hair he went downstairs to the common room to meet Hermione. He waited for a few minutes until she finally arrived looking beautiful as ever. He slowly walked over and smiled at her.

"Hey" he greeted her.

"Hey,she replied. You look amazing she said.

"Thanks,he replied",but you look even better.

"Look uh...there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about,but I'm not sure if it's the right time or if you'll probably laugh in my face."

"I'd never laugh in your face about anything"she replied.

"Well that's good to know and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me sometime"?

"Are you kidding me?" "I'd love to Ron."

"Really?",he asked.

"Yeah" she replied softly.

"Well in that case I feel elated."

"Me too",she laughed.

Give me the green light  
>Give me just one night<br>I'm ready to go right now  
>I'm ready to go right now<br>We can go all night  
>Give me the green light<br>I'm ready to go right now  
>I'm ready to go right now<p>

"Look I know that after the war everything has been Topsy turvy,but then again there's always been one thing I could never figure out." "My feelings for you he said simply." "I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

"I love you too Ronald Bilius Weasley." Hermione said as she gave him a warm smile she only saves for Ron."Glad you finally figured it out"she replied with a sly smile on her face.

123 green light  
>But if it's what it seems like<br>The way you moving baby let's get moving its gon be right

I'm ready to go right now  
>I'm ready to go right now<p>

(Andre 3000)  
>123 red light<br>I wanna see yo bed's like  
>But if I be your buddy<br>Would you study?  
>Is yo head right?<p>

A few days later..."Ron?" "Hmm?...he whispered quietly. "What are you thinking about?"she asked as she looked up into his adorable olive green eyes. "You,our future together and the previous events of the war."he silently whispered. "Oh." "You know it's okay to be sad Ron and I'll always be right here for you." "You know that right?" "I know and I'm not sad."he insisted. "I'm fucking pissed!" he screamed in annoyance. "It's okay to be pissed Ron,but don't swear."she said in obvious annoyance.

(John Legend)  
>I'm ready to go right now<br>I'm ready to go right now

Do I have a girlfriend... technically no.  
>If you'll be my girlfriend then I'll make it so<br>You'll be my only true lover  
>No competition, no other<br>Baby it's just the thrill of the chase  
>But I've got a feeling that I'm winning this race!<br>Baby I'm in much closer  
>I just need permission so...<p>

(John Legend)  
>Give me the green light...<br>Give me just one night.  
>I'm ready to go right now<br>I'm ready to go right now

We can go all night  
>Give me the green light<br>I'm ready to go right now  
>I'm ready to go right now<p>

"You know I miss everybody too especially my parents."she silently whispered more to herself than Ron as a tear slid down her cheek."Don't cry"he mumbled incoherently as he rubbed her back in slow circles. "Shh"he breathed quietly into her ear as she began to cry harder into his shirt. He began to gently rock her back and forth in a gentle motion. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and she instantly felt safe. Eventually Ron noticed that her breathing had evened out and she had fallen into a deep slumber,something she hadn't done a lot of these days. He held her tighter to his muscular chest and buried his face into her hair as he breathed in her scent which smelled vaguely of cinnamon.

(Andre 3000)  
>123 green light<br>But if it's what it seems like  
>The way you movin baby lets get movin its gon be right<p>

(John Legend)  
>I'm ready to go right now<br>I'm ready to go right now

(Andre 3000)  
>123 red light<br>I wanna see what yo bed's like  
>But if I be your buddy<br>Would you study?  
>Is yo head right?<p>

(John Legend)  
>I'm ready to go right now<br>I'm ready to go right now

When Hermione woke up a few hours later to her dismay she saw that Ron had left her to herself and didn't know when he was coming back. Then just like magic Ron suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey You're awake" he whispered.

"Yeah where'd you go?"she asked him quietly.

"Well I wanted to let you sleep,so I decided to go for a run and it started raining ,so I came back to check on you." "Oh and I brought you some food." "Thanks."she replied.

(Andre 3000)  
>So I went hard like Medusa staring at me<br>I told her lets go, lets blow this lame black factory  
>She said, What type of girl do you think I are<br>The kind that you meet in a bar  
>You think you can get whatever you want cuz you some kinda star<br>No I'm a comet  
>I just want you woman<br>Hey, If I were you it wouldn't be me that I'd go home with  
>3, the one and only<br>One thing you ain't considered  
>I heard you when you told your girl "ooh he can get it"<br>Admit it  
>You did it<br>Lets hop a cab and split it  
>I'm kiddin<br>We both going to where you livin  
>HA, I got you gigglin like I'm piglet<br>Oh that's the ticket  
>I hope you more like Anita baker than robin givens<br>No, I don't know that lady so let me quit it  
>I'm just style freein, freestylin which i seldom do<br>This is what I'm telling you  
>To the bed I'm nailing you<p>

Like I've been in jail for 2

Years and they let me loose

Chorus

(Andre 3000)

You got you one legend  
>Sometimes you gotta step from behind the piano<br>and let em know whats going on  
>Even Stevie Wonder got down sometimes<p>

I'm ready to go

"Hey I gotta go somewhere meet me in the room of requirement at exactly 1:00am".

"Uh...ok," she said.


End file.
